


Ruh Roh!

by Stygos



Series: Daphne's Training [3]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Knotting, Mindfuck, Misuse of Scooby Snacks, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygos/pseuds/Stygos
Summary: When Fred goes on a fishing trip with his dad, Shaggy and Scooby head over to the girls' place to hang out, and are presented with a special treat.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Scooby Doo
Series: Daphne's Training [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in my childhood-ruining Scooby Doo series. Seriously, this is fucked up. Don't read unless you want to go to hell.

After Shaggy opened the door to the girls' apartment, he just stood in the doorway in amazement, not even noticing when Scooby bumped into him from behind.

"I don't know whether to be hungry or horny!" he exclaimed.

"Roth! Roth is good!" said Scooby, who had nosed his way past him.

Yeah, both was right. Because there in the middle of the living room, tied to the padded coffee table, was a naked Daphne. Except she was not exactly naked, because all that bare flesh was covered in food. Chocolate sauce and whipping cream dripped down her breasts, melted cheese, tomato sauce and pepperoni covered her abdomen, with BBQ boneless chicken wings and burger placed artistically on top. Her legs were force wide open by a spreader bar contented to the ceiling, and a cornucopia of Scooby Snacks were stuffed into her cunt, spilling out onto the floor. She was moaning around a gag that spouted a realistic looking dildo, her head tilted back and thrashing.

It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Well come on in, boys!" 

He blinked in startlement. He hadn't even noticed Velma standing right there in her usual orange sweater and red skirt, grinning demurely. He stepped into the room in a daze, letting the door close behind him. Scooby had already gone ahead, sniffing along the floor and eating the Scooby Snacks that had fallen there.

Shaggy's dick was painfully hard, as he remembered the last time Scooby had discovered a special treat in Daphne's cunt. He'd thought that was a one-time thing, because, you know, weird stuff happens sometimes. But looks like they were getting and even better sequel. 

"I thought we all deserved a special treat," said Velma. "Unless you're not interested?"

Shaggy didn't need to be told twice. In a flash he was on his hands and knees next to the delicious feast displayed on Daphne's creamy white flesh. Just as Scooby finished the snacks on the floor and started sniffing between Daphne's legs, Shaggy plunged face first towards the nearest burger.

Yum yum! The food was delicious and Shaggy quickly finished off the first burger and started scarfing the chicken wings. Scooby was really going for the Scooby Snacks, his long tongue teasing out the ones stuck in deep, and Velma had straddled the dildo sticking out of Daphne's mouth, lowering herself onto it and throwing her head back. Shaggy took a moment to admire the strength in those thighs as he eased his dick out of his pants and started pulling at it.

He moved on to the melted cheese, feeling Daphne flinch at the scrap of his teeth against tender flesh. He tried to be more gentle but it was so, so good. He wished he'd been here to see Velma drizzle the hot cheese onto Daphne's skin, but he probably wouldn't have been patient enough to wait for the final presentation. He ate faster and faster, pulling at his dick harder. This was so good, so fucking perfect. 

Then Scooby finished the last crumb and was now rearing up, bracing against the spreader bar and his own enormous red cock slipping out of its sheath, and _damn_ Shaggy knew he didn't have anything to be ashamed of but he was no doberman, so he paused to watch in awe as Scooby slammed it into Daphne, making her scream as Scooby jackhammered into her. So fucking hot.

Shaggy turned his attention to dessert, the luscious chocolate and whipped cream piled onto those beautiful tits, and he found he could just about suck one of them into his mouth, letting his tongue slurp up the chocolate and tease against the pebbled nipple. He bit down gentling, feeling Daphne shudder, and then she was screaming again against the gagged. Shaggy turned his head to look down her body without release her tit, and sure enough, Scooby had popped his knot and was forcing it deep inside her, tying them together. Shaggy groaned and moved across her body to take in the other tit, not even trying to be gentle now because it was so so good, so delicious, so hot, he wasn't gonna last much longer and Velma was moving faster too, bouncing on Daphne's face and throwing her head back, and fuck, he was gonna come soon and as he slurped the last bit of chocolate from Daphne's skin he rose to his knees and aimed at her stomach and let himself spill. Distantly her heard Velma scream out her own orgasm at the same time.

Fuuuuck, he splattered across the flesh he'd just cleaned off, creamy strings of cum making a new pattern across her stomach and breasts, contrasting with the bright pink her skin. Probably the best fucking orgasm of his life and probably also the reason he must've missed the door opening because the first sign he had of their being interrupted was Fred's outraged voice.

"What the heck is going on here?!!!"

"Ruh-Roh!" said Scooby Doo, still tied to Daphne, short thrusts making it clear he was still filling her up with his seed.

Shaggy stood up and shakily tucked himself away, turning to look at Fred's thunderous expression.

Ruh roh was right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne screamed around her penis gag as Scooby ripped his knot out of her cunt, leaving it gaping and gushing dog cum. Shaggy hurriedly stuffed his cock back into his pants, while Velma dismounted the dildo that spouted from Daphne's gag much more calmly, straightening her skirt and adjusting her glasses.

"Just having some fun, Fred," she said coolly. "Daphne loves it."

Fred struggled to keep his disgusted expression. This was way better than he'd even dreamed of when he set this up. Daphne stared at him with horror and shame, tears filling her eyes. She was totally fucked out, legs forced open by the spreader bar, dog cum still dripping from her cunt, with Shaggy's cum splatter over her stomach and tits, and the penis gag shiny with Velma's juices. He strode over to her and unbuckled the gag, pulling it roughly off her. He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling it roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"Is that true? Did you ask for this? Are you really such a fucking slut?"

Daphne was crying in earnest now. "Fred. . ."

He grabbed a tit with his free hand and twisted hard, making her cry out.

"Tell me! Say it, 'I'm a cum slut that needs to be fucked."

The horror and despair in her eyes was so fucking satisfying. He knew all along that her sweet innocent act was fake, that deep down she really needed a hard fuck, no matter what she had told him before. She could've had him as a devoted boyfriend, but now all she was good for was being a cum dump. 

He squeezed her titty harder, twisting it viciously. She cried out again, sobbing harder.

"Yeah, I can see it's true. You really need this, don't you? I should've realized. But why wasn't I invited to the party?"

He looked around at the rest of the gang, who were looking sheepish.

"Didn't think you'd be into it, man," said Shaggy. "Didn't seem your style."

Fred laughed and stood up. "On, I want to get into it, alright. But I'm not doing sloppy seconds after a dog. Turn her over."

Velma looked down at Daphne, who stared up in mute appeal, and shrugged. "Sounds good to me." She unfastened Daphne from the padded coffee table and with Shaggy's help turned her over until she was awkwardly braced on the spreader bar, with most of her weight on her forearms, making her ass stick up at just the right height.

Fred grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide, digging his fingers into the flesh and revealing her tight little rosebud. He touched it lightly with a fingertip, and Daphne shuddered.

"Hmm, looks like this might be virgin territory here. You ever take it up the ass, Daphne?"

She shook her head mutely, hair hanging over her face, and he began to force his finger in.

"Stop!" she cried. "It hurts!"

He pulled his finger out. Not that he gave a damn about her pain; she could take it. But he didn't want his dick to be chaffed.

"Needs some opening up. Anyone got some Scooby Snacks?"

At the mention of snack, both Shaggy and Scooby, who'd been watching intently, stood at attention. They both looked over at Velma, who smiled.

'Yes, there's more in the kitchen. I'll get them."

While he was waiting, he moved to Daphne's head, gently brushing the hair away from her face. Her quiet sobbing had stopped, but their were still tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, Daphne. I'm gonna give you what you need. You're gonna love this, I promise. And I'll make sure you never lack for a good hard fuck again. We all will. You're going to be good for me, okay?"

At his gentle tone, the tension in her face drained away. She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled. She was such a bitch, but she was his bitch now. 

Velma was back, Scooby snacks in hand. He smiled at her.

"Okay, wiggled one halfway into her ass, and then let Scooby eat it out. Make sure to get every crumb! And then it's Shaggy's turn, then Scooby, until she's slick and open enough for my cock."

The rest of the gang caught on quick, and soon Daphne was whimpering, feeling Scooby's tongue deep inside her ass.

"Hurts," she whispered, and he soothed her again.

"Shh, relax. You'll love this, I promise. Shaggy, your turn again. Give her rim some extra attention. Gotta earn those Scooby Snacks."

He was watching her face carefully and caught the moment it started to feel good.

"That's it, that's my good slut. Feels good, doesn't it? You're taking it so well. Push back now. That's it."

She was moaning now, and rocked back against Shaggy's face. Then it was Scooby's turn again.

"Deeper this time, Scooby. Get that tongue as deep as you can."

Daphne gasped and he stroked her hair again. "Yeah, that's my girl, you're doing so well. So fucking hot, watching you get off with a dog's tongue in your ass. Gonna be my dick in there soon, splitting you open, fucking you so hard you fucking love it, don't you?"

Then Shaggy was going, and he was taking his time, teasing at her hole. 

"Okay, now play with her cunt. Rub her clit a bit." Daphne's eyes opened wide as Shaggy obeyed and then she let out a mewling cry.

"Last Scooby Snack," said Velma.

"Okay Scooby, bring her home. Fuck her ass with your tongue, and then lick her cunt until she comes."

"R'okay!" said Scooby. And then he got to work, snapping up the snack and then plundering her ass. Finally he began licking her sloppy cunt, and Daphne's cries grew louder.

"That's it, that's my good little bitch, come now. Come all over Scooby's tongue, you can do it."

As Daphne tossed her head back to scream her orgasm, Fred moved to push Scooby out of the way, pulled out his dick and thrust it hard into her ass. Daphne's scream turned louder; she was still so fucking tight, even with all the attention. He ignored her and started fucking her hard, both hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks wide and watching his dick go in and out her hole. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long, it felt so fucking good, so hot, this frigid little bitch turned dog slut and he was going to use her so hard, fuck yeah. Then he was coming, filling that tight ass with his seed and yeah, that was fucking perfect.

Once he was done, he pulled out and tuck himself away, and then unlatched the spreader bar. Daphne simply collapsed, stomach down on the padded table, legs hanging limply. 

"Okay guys, party's over. I'll get her cleaned up. You all take care of the living room."

He ended up carrying her to the bathroom. She seemed dazed but conscious. As the bathtub filled, he sponged the worst of the mess off with a damp wash cloth, murmuring praises.

"Such a good little bitch, that was so fucking hot. I'll take care of you now, just relax. Soon we'll be cuddled up in bed. And then, after a good night's sleep, I'll let you suck my cock. Sound good?"

At her vague sound of assent, he smiled. Fucking her face in the morning would be just the start, of course. He had much more planned for tomorrow, and then it would be time to hit the road. Traveling would be so much better with their own little cum dump, and then he had some fun raising ideas, now that she was properly trained. Lots of dog owners out their who'd pay a fortune for a session with a fine bitch like her. He couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
